45 Ways to Scream
by AllAboveHeartsAndLies
Summary: All her life she has wanted to be normal, now she finally finds the one guy who's offering her that. The one guy who is ready to treat her like a person, not a money maker. But is he worth loosing the little respect she gets from her mom? NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hey guys, this is the first of hopefully many chapters in our efforts to make a collaboration on this story, tell us what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**She was the Hollywood 'it' girl ever since her big break at age four on the show 'Family Life'**

_Shows Miley stepping out onto the red carpet with a blinding smile, flashes going off everywhere, and screaming fans surrounding her._

**But then, at age fourteen she decided, that Hollywood was no longer for her**

_Shows Miley stepping out onto the red carpet a few years later, her eyes now tired, the smile forced, and her face hollow._

**More then anything she just wants to be normal, but something's standing in the way…**

_Shows Miley's mom yelling at her to sign a contract for another movie_

**She's desperate for an escape**

_Shows Miley crying in her dressing room into a pillow_

**And He just happens to wander into her life**

_Shows Nick, a normal, not famous boy shaking Miley's hand as he joins her on a park bench_

**He's exactly what she needs, but it's not going to be that easy**

_Shows Miley being screamed at by her mom while Nick is hiding in her closet._

**All her life she has wanted to be normal, now she finally finds the one guy who's offering her that. The one guy who is ready to treat her like a person, but is it worth loosing the little respect she gets from her mom?**

**Starring:**

**Miley Stewart:**

"_at the top of your lungs in the middle of a thunder storm"_

**Nick Gray:**

"_So loud that you lose your voice for days"_

**Tish Stewart:**

"_in a sound proof room, so loud it could shake the world"_

**Joe Gray:**

"_In public, in front of a million cameras and fans"_

**Kevin Gray:**

"_Write it all out of a piece of paper and then watch it burn in a fire"_

**With guest appearances by:**

**Billy Ray Stewart:**

"_As loud as you can into the nearest pillow."_

**From the authors who brought you:**

**Bleeding Loner?**

**Almost Perfect**

**The Perfect Boyfriend**

**Stay Strong**

**Sara Beth**

**In My Point of View**

**The Box**

**Changing for the Better**

**And many more….**

**Alltheabove and TheHeartNeverLies**

**Proudly present the very first AllAboveHeartsAndLies collaboration:**

**45 Ways to Scream**


	2. C1: Scream into your pillow

**Chapter One**

"_Scream the words you wish you could say into your pillow at the top of your lungs"_

I rolled onto my side after a dream-filled sleep to see a light making its way through my closed blinds. I sat up slowly and looked around; I was in the type of room any girl would love to call her own. The walls were a mixture of green and blue, along with yellow, pink, and purple splatter paint from when I was thirteen, (my mom was so mad, I just got off from that grounding not to long ago)

Anyway, on the walls there were signed photos of just about everyone who's ever made it big in Hollywood. This includes all the Crawfords, Efrons, and even the Presleys. Then as the icing on the cake, a walk in closet big enough to be a dining room. It was filled with all the big brand names in the world, not to mention a whole wall filled with shoes. The only bad part; I hate it, all of it.

I had a great dream last night; I was a normal girl who woke up in a small ranch house in Tennessee. I went down into the small kitchen where my mom was making waffles, for my first day of school, while my dad read the paper, sipping on his cup of coffee every now and then. You might laugh, but this is what my fairy tale ending would look like minus the perfect prince charming. But sadly, my life was the furthest thing from this dream, and like I said, I hate it.

I hate seeing and hearing my name, "Miley Stewart" on every talk show, commercial, billboard, and coming from the lips of every teenager in the world. I hate being the international "IT" girl; I hate how people judge me on the stupidest things. I hate how I could start the next big fashion craze just by walking out of my door, even if it was something like wearing socks as a hat. I hate being famous. I hate everything about it.

I took a deep breath; it's time to suck it up. I was doomed to this life style ever since the success of my role as the four-year-old daughter of Denise Black on the hit TV show, Family Life. Ever since my mom saw the money I made and the influence I had over everyone, she became a monster. She became obsessed with my part in the spotlight.

While the world is waiting for me to crash and burn, she's just signing me up for the next sure-to-be-block-buster-hit. Yeah, this is my life, the life of international superstar, "Miley Stewart,"

I take a big deep breath, pushing all those thoughts from my head and step onto my cool bedroom floor. My eyes glance over at the clock sitting neatly on my nightstand. It's 6:30 in the morning. People outside of 'my world' probably think I get to sleep in till as late as I want; that's SO not true. I wake up at the butt crack of dawn almost every morning. And everyone knows that rolling out of bed this early isn't so glamorous.

Walking over to my closet I catch a glimpse of myself in the lengthy mirror placed on my paint splattered walls. My hair is as curly as ever, sticking up in every single direction. I slept in a black tank top and old gray sweat pants that were getting too short, not to mention that I was too tired to wipe off any of my make up, so I had mascara and eye liner smudged in all over my face. I'm pretty sure if the world saw me in this view, I would drop at least one spot on America's Hottest Stars List. The bashing would be crazy, not only from the magazines and the TV shows but from my mom as well, I'm not really sure which would be worse.

I step inside my bathroom and strip from my clothes, ready for a shower to wash all my problems away; if only a shower could do that much. I turn the water on, moving the handle all the way over to the big red H and then get inside; the steamy water hits my bare shoulders immediately.

Although a shower can't wash away all my problems, it does make me less tense. But it would probably take a million of those to take away a quarter of the stress. I walk toward my closet with a pink towel wrapped around my body, and imagine this; my pink towel has my name embroidered on it with shiny rhinestones, in loopy cursive letters. To be completely exact; it's my signature. The same thing I sign on hundreds of papers, clothes, and shoes, even skin. Now, doesn't that sound tiresome? I know you might think it's cool, but trust me, you'd be sick of your name after an hour of signing foreheads.

I looked into my closet, there were many sections, but I went over to the one that my mom didn't know about. It was a tiny railing that I put in behind a bunch of puffy dresses that contained all of my favorite clothes. I let my fingers run over the fabric of my favorite Beatles shirt and sigh. I know I can't wear this; I have an interview in two hours with the most famous talk show host in America. So I walk over to the other side of the room and pick out a pair of professionally ripped $500 dark skinny jeans and a black cammie with a big gold belt and crazy high and sparkly heals. This outfit would be more "mom approved" for my mom, which is weird cause most moms of a sixteen year old are begging their daughters to wear t-shirts and converse, but no, not mine.

-XoXoX-

After blow-drying, curling and hair spraying my hair, I finally leave my room. I say hello to the two housemaids, Hilda and Zelda. I hate the fact that we have maids, I feel like an awful person making people work so hard to do my chores. But mom insisted that we should have maids and a chef, Greg, to do all the things that we cant because of my job. I really just think it's her being lazy personally.

I finally wind my way down the spiral stairs onto the first floor; waiting for me is my distressed looking mother and a plate of pancakes from Greg. I smiled; Greg knows I hate interview days and obviously tried to make it better with pancakes. I sat down and without so much of a "good morning" my mother left the room.

A minute passes, then I start to hear her voice from the kitchen area, "What were you thinking? She can't eat that crap! It's all carbs you idiot!"

I shuddered, poor Greg, my mom's the last person you want to make mad. "Sorry! But you know she hates interviews and I thought she could use a pick me up!"

I was surprised, usually Greg doesn't fight back, but I feel sorry that he did. "A 'pick me up' we have coffee for that! You can't just shove crap like that down her throat!"

"I hope you realize that if I didn't need this job to pay for my kids collage fund, I wouldn't even be here!" Greg shouted, this was my cue. No way in hell was my mom firing Greg.

I took one last bite of my pancakes and ran into the kitchen. Greg was there, his round face red with anger and he looked even taller then the usual 6'1" due to his anger. My mom on the other hand looked as if some one just farted in her face, disgusted and angry.

I ran in between both of them trying to bock their angry glares. "Come on you guys, Greg thank you the pancakes were amazing and it was really nice of you. But it sounds like my mom would rather have me not eat them in the future, so maybe a protein shake tomorrow." I put on a fake convincing smile trying to get them to agree.

Greg just gave a curt nod, making me smile. "See problem solved! Come on mom, I have an interview in thirty minutes."

"Fine. But one more toe out of lie and you are fired Greg, do you hear me?" My mother said with a death glare.

"Yes your majesty." Greg said bowing, then quickly turning away.

I suppressed a laugh as I steered my mom out of the kitchen before she could say anything else. This is why Greg is one of my best friends.

I know you're thinking, a grown man with kids as one of your best friends? But when you've lived your whole like in the spotlight, you have to know whom you can and can't trust, and I know I can always count on Greg.

We get in my mom's Porsche and I buckle myself into the seat. I prop my elbow up on the door, lean my chin against my fist, I look out the window at all the high class houses.

Mom starts backing up and swiftly turns the car around. She pulls away from the house and we make it to the gate. You can already see the cameras flashing; I mean seriously what's the big deal that I'm in a car heading to an interview? Everyone's going to be seeing me on TV soon enough.

One of my security guards types in the code for the gate and we ride out, going slowly so we're careful not to run over any of the paparazzi's toes. I would get sued for that, or mom would at least. But it's just the same as me getting sued, because she'd be using MY money to pay it off.

I sigh and continue looking out the window, eventually we're past all the flashing cameras and on the road, headed toward whatever place I'm being interviewed this time.

-xoxo-

"Today we have with us is a beautiful, talented young girl." I listen to their words backstage, ready for my cue to step out into everyone's view. "Everyone give it up for Miss Miley Stewart!" claps erupt from all around, I take a deep breath as I here the lyrics to one of my songs play in the back round.

My feet move underneath me, guiding me onto the set. I smile the best smile I can fake and wave to the audience. Posters are flying up in the air, people are shouting and jumping up and down; it's pure chaos.

I take the seat on the 'stage' that I was directed to sit in and place my right leg across my left just to make my mom happy. Slowly, the clapping dies down and I look toward the interviewer. Sitting there is Kelli Ripa, one of the most famous talk show hosts EVER. She smiles politely at me and then greets me.

"We're so glad to have you on the show Miley." It's a polite thing to do; most talk show hosts say those exact words every time I'm on their show. So, really, how many people can actually mean that?

"It's an honor to be here." Insert fake smile here.

It's become an everyday thing for me, the fake smile, I mean. It's the most believable smile, and over the course of only God knows how many years, I've perfected it, no one doubts my smile.

"So, Miley, let's get straight to the point. Word is floating around that you are planning on filming a new movie sometime soon." My smile falters, but only for a second. A new movie, I don't want to start a new movie, I don't want to go through this process again, I don't even want to talk about movies! I close my eyes momentarily and look up at my interviewer.

"Well, as you know, I'm not allowed to say too much about my future projects but I can assure you that there will be another movie for me soon." I know this for a fact; there will be another movie. Maybe I haven't signed up for that movie yet, but I KNOW that my mom will sooner or later. Maybe I won't agree with her doing that but she wont care.

Quickly, Kelli changes the subject, not caring too much about pressuring me into what I think my next movie will be or something like that.

"Any new guys in your life Miley?" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and it's all I can do from laughing out loud, seriously? How old is this woman?

"No, to me, guys are a distraction and I try my best to avoid being involved with them in that way." That's what my mom tells me to say. And I say it. But, there aren't any guys in my life anyways. Because, they only want to be with me for my money, or to 'get them some' and the few geniun ones out there, are too scared of my mom to ask for a second date.

"Interesting. Can you explain the pictures of you and Cody Rinley from a few weeks ago? Everyone tells me it was a date, but I want to hear from you," she leans her body toward me, looking truly interested.

"Cody, as you all know, was my co-star from Family Life and when we were recording the show me and Cody became very close, but only as friends. We're nothing more than that; it's kind of like a brother-sister relationship with us." That was true, and that was me saying what I truly want to say, because it's the truth. I always liked telling the truth.

"Well, disappointment to our Ciley fans out there, huh?" a few people 'aww' and I laugh lightly. I look out for the first time since sitting down and see a couple signs, supporting the 'Ciley' romance.

**Ciley = Love**

**Ciley Forever!**

**I love Ciley!**

**Cody & Miley = Forever & Always**

I shake my head and turn back to Kelli.

"So, let's move on to our questions from the audience," the screen in between us flashes on and a question pops up on the bright screen.

_What do you love most about being famous?_

Nothing, I hate it all. That would be a truthful answer. I look toward the area that leads to backstage and see my mom standing there, smiling brightly as she motions for me to answer, because, obviously, I've taken too long being silent.

"My favorite part would have to be all my fans," another one of mom's answers. "If it wasn't for my fans I would be no where. Family Life would have never been a success and I wouldn't be able to do what I love everyday." My eyes are still focused on my mom, she's clapping, I've gave the answer that she wants to hear.

I hear more clapping then, it's the audience. "Whooo," everyone's screaming like I've gave them some sort of great answer and that they love me even more for just saying that.

I answer a couple more questions from the audience, earning more claps from them and more fake smiles from me.

"Well, Miley, that's all the time we have for you today but we must have you back on the show soon, maybe when your next movie is getting ready to debut." Kelli nods toward me and I nod back, letting her know that sure, that's fine … or whatever. I don't really care what happens on this show right now, I just want to relax and get out of the view of all these people.

"We'll be back after a short break with Brad Nitt talking about his new upcoming movie," Kelli smiles for a second at the camera and then the director yells "Cut!" and everyone goes everywhere, Kelli goes back to makeup and I get up, leaving the stage.

Mom greets me, grabbing my hand as soon as I'm in her reach and pulls me back through the hallways. "You did an excellent job up there Miles, the crowd loved you," she smiles at me while pulling me out of the studio. Truthfully, they don't love me, they love the person that my mom is forcing me to be.

I sigh as we make our way through the crowds and I find myself sitting in my mom's car once again. Back home we go.

-XOXOX-

I open the door to the house, if your wondering what it looks like, picture Barbie's Malibu Dream House, add two more floors, an indoor and out door pool, the latest high end furniture, an elevator, and then make it all people sized and there you have it. I know that sounds 'awesome' but honestly, once I'm eighteen and my mom no longer has any claim on me, I plan on moving back to Tennessee, buying a ranch house on a farm, having three kids and never seeing another camera again. Only three more years…

My mom enters behind me, I'm ready to run up to my room and take a _long _hot bath. I wave to Greg, Hilda, and Zelda before I take to the steps. I reach my room and instantly fall onto my bed, too exhausted to move.

I lay there for an hour just thinking, but it seems like only mere minutes have passed when I hear my mom's loud nasally voice through the intercom. "Miley! I want you in the living room, NOW!"

Under my breath I mumble, '_yes your majesty' _just like Greg did earlier. I lazily walk over to the door and begin my descent down to the first floor. Most people would think she was mad by the way she spoke to me through the intercom, but trust me that's just how she talks. Actually she might be mad, you never really know, there's not much difference when it comes to her.

I enter the living room to see my mom sitting on the couch, her lips pressed into a straight thin line, and in her hand is my phone. She's definitely mad.

"Um, mom, you wanted me?" I say bracing myself for what was coming.

"Yes. I was reading through your messages, mind telling me who this Andrew guy is?" She said standing up and walking to me.

I gulp, "He's just a guy I met at the coffee shop the other day. Why are you reading my messages anyway?"

"The coffee boy!? Seriously! What did I tell you about dating; it's only acceptable when that person is going to boost your status. Some poor coffee boy isn't going to do that for you!"

"He has a name and it's Andrew! He's just a friend of mine! Now why were you looking at my phone?" I was angry. Andrew was becoming a close friend of mine, he was pretty cool, now the 'she witch' is just going to ruin that all.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I'LL LOOK AT YOUR TEXTS IF I WANT! I FORBID YOU TO SEE OR TALK TO THIS COFFEE BOY FROM HERE ON OUT YOUNG LADY."

I resisted the urge to yell at here through gritted teeth, I knew I already lost this battle. "Fine!" I said with a hit of attitude. Then I stormed off up to my room, stomping out my anger the whole way.

I reach my room and jump onto my bed. I instantly cover my face with a pillow and scream so loud into it. "_WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO CONTROL EVERYTHING?! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!!" _

**A/n: there you have it, the first chapter of 45 Ways to Scream. :D please review, it would mean EVERYTHING to us. This is just a little hit to what is going to be happening in later chapters. **

**Alltheabove-** whoo hoo! I'm so excited =) first chapter of 45 ways to scream… it looks pretty awesome to me. Review! Review! Review! I'll love you forever and ever. … and ever. We both will =)


	3. C2: Scream without caring who hears

"_Scream out loud what you feel without caring who hears you"_

"I'm going out mom!" my voice echoes throughout the mainly empty house.

A few seconds later my mom's voice echoes back "Okay, be careful!" I roll my eyes, she would care if I got run over by a big truck, because then she wouldn't have the big famous money-making daughter in her possession.

I shove an earphone into my right ear and press play on my iPod, a fast upbeat song blaring immediately. I smile slightly and walk down the driveway to the gate, the bodyguard allows me to exit and I take off running. I probably should've told my 'personal' bodyguard where I was going so that he could travel behind me closely, but I don't feel like being smothered today, I feel like being free.

My steps fall into the same pace as the beat that pounds in my ears. Running really is the only way to get away from the world for me. When the music over powers my thoughts, and I can't hear anyone else, I feel free. like right now there could be tons of fans throwing themselves at me but I wouldn't notice, unless one of them got under my feet and I fell down, hitting my face… that would definitely bring me back into reality.

I rub my face, willing the last bit of stress pulsing through my vains to unleash it's self so I could be truly free for a few hours. Shaking that off I continue my run, still in beat with the pop music coming from my blue ipod, and ignoring the world.

A few minutes later I glance up ahead of me, smiling in content when I see my favorite coffee shop in the entire world. It's a little old brick building and it's called Kay's Coffee Café. I've never actually met this Kay girl but if I ever do, I can't promise that I won't become like one of my fan girls.

I continue running toward the shop until I'm in front of it, I'm outside the door and already smelling the wonderful aroma of coffee. I take in a big whiff and take my iPod out, slipping it into the pocket of my shorts. I enter the café and start walking toward the counter, I instantly see a teenaged boy is waiting for his next customer. That would be Andrew.

I manage to go unnoticed by any fans by keeping my head down and pulling my hat down to cover my face. Then it's finally my turn to order.

"Hey Andi" I said using the nickname I gave him two weeks ago.

"Hey Miles, what do you want today?" Andrew said smiling.

"Just the usual" I said and Andrew moved over to make my Carmel coffee drinks like he did most days. I just stood there watching him, and pulling out money from one of the pockets in my baggy gym shorts.

"So, why didn't you text me back last night? I even tried calling you." Andi said trying to make conversation.

I felt terrible, but I knew I had to do this. "Andi, my mom found out that we're friends, and lets just say she doesn't like it. I'm SO sorry, you're like the only best friend I have that's my age, but I really can't be friends with you anymore. We can still talk, but you can't call me, she'll find out."

Andi's face fell making me feel like a parent who just told their kid that Santa didn't exist. "Really? So we can't be friends?"

"No, we can still be friends, but just not the way we were. Please don't get mad Andi, I really need you, you keep me sane."

"So you're really going to let your mom dictate you life like this?" Andi's soft voice was suddenly stronger, I wont lie it scared me to death.

"I have to Andi, she's my mom. There's nothing I can do until I turn 18."

"So having enough back bone to tell her no for once in your life is out of the question?" Andi's voice started to get louder, and I could see that my drink was now way past being mixed.

"You don't know what it's like, there's nothing I can do about it. What do you want me to do, emancipate myself, like she'd ever sign those forms." My voice rose to meet Andi's, why couldn't he just understand?

"Then enlighten me on your tragic life will you, it must be awful having a house filled with maids and servants. And just terrible to have you face everywhere! Being this popular must be just a nightmare!" Andi was now yelling and the few people who were in the coffee shop turned to see what this was all about.

If only he knew how on target he was. "I thought you of all people could understand! I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes; this is not what I planned on when I came out here.

Andi was about to open his mouth to say something else, but I cut him off, "You know what Andrew? Go jump off a bridge for all I care. I hate you!"

With that I forgot all about my drink and stormed out the door, I could feel my feet violently hit the pavement through my shoes, and just to make things better, the sky opened up and it started raining.

A loud scream ripped from my throat and my knees collided with the already soaked pavement underneath me "Do you hate me or something!?" my eyes focus on the sky, the gray, lifeless sky that was such a pretty blue only a few minutes ago.

Trickles of rain wash over my face, tickling my skin, taunting me. My clothes started to stick to my skin, I was drenched in water, and I can guarantee myself if I passed to store and saw my reflection my makeup would be smeared down my face and I wouldn't be that pretty, fake, Barbie-like girl that everyone sees me as.

I stayed on my knees for what seemed like hours, my face held up to the sky begging for an escape. The scream that ripped through my throat earlier, I was anything but regretful towards it. I didn't care who heard me or who anyone thought or knew I was, sometimes you just needed to scream.

I eventually picking myself up from the cold hard earth, bent down to examine my now cut up knees along with the mud that clung to my skin. Perfect, now I just had to find some way to explain this to my mother.

But at this moment, that some how doesn't matter, I don't plan on returning home, not now, no, defiantly not now. I was content with being as far away from home at the moment. So I walked, my feet keeping in time with my still pounding heart as I made my way down the now empty, dark streets of L.A.

I passed people, only a few, but people none the less. If they recognized me, they made no move to receive an autograph. Maybe they sensed the I-hate-the-world vibe that I was sure was radiating off of me. Or maybe they were just some of the good people in the world who could sense when someone didn't want to be bothered, or maybe I just look so awful no one recognizes me.

I sighed; some times I wish life was as black and white as I wished to see it. I hated the areas that were shaded gray. I was taught to like knowing where I was heading. But yet at times I felt like questioning that, I felt like I wanted more then anything to be able to live life by ear, but know that was silly. Crazy talk as my mom would say. Her words would be something like, 'why would you want to travel blind? You already have everything you want.' And heck maybe she's right. The grass is always greener. But I sometimes I feel like on my side of the fence, I don't even have grass, just some pavement that was poured in to hide the beauty of nature from me. Sometimes I hoped for just a patch of grass, but that was crazy talk.

-XoXoX-

I was still wandering aimlessly, no intentions in mind, and fearlessly. Okay, you can scratch the last one. I wasn't in too much danger out here considering the fact that if something bad were to happen, there were much too many people around for anything to go that far.

I was currently on the very edge of the city, liking the thought of how mad my mom would be if I stepped out. That would mean she'd loose her grip on me, her hold. But right now I have not the courage to take that step, so I continue walking down the streets, still undetected.

Another hour passed and I could see the sun retreating behind the clouds for the night, I still wasn't by any means ready to go back home, so I pulled out my phone and scrolled down.

Demi was my only friend in the business that I could trust. The only number I knew by heart, and the only person I knew that wasn't completely scared of my mom. Demi was a safe haven in a way, a minor escape.

I held the phone to my ear listening to it ring. It rang, and it rang, until I finally heard Demi's voice, "Hey, Hey, Hey! It's Demi, and I'm not here now, because I have a life and you don't. Ha, ha leave a message."

That's right; Demi's visiting her dad, in Spain, without cell phone reception, for two weeks. Of course just to make things better I heard a Click. Paparazzi, isn't it always.

I shut my phone and shove in into my pocket and start running again. My legs were slightly sore from the all the walking I've done but if pushing through the soreness meant getting away from these people; I was up to the challenge.

Their voices fill my ears, they shoot questions at my face, they wonder what I'm doing out… alone. But really, I'm not alone, because they're surrounding me, bombarding me with pictures that I don't want taken. I don't ever want my picture taken again. But that's a foolish thought, my picture would always be taken.

My running doesn't push them away, they're in great fitness and they keep up with me without a sweat, I guess it comes along with the job, if you can even call it that. I push harder, running at an all time high, trying my BEST to get away from them; they keep up with me.

It becomes too much, I start to feel claustrophobic; I've never wanted them to get away from me as much as I want them away right now. I stop running abruptly, turning to them with rage all over my face; I close my eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

But I can't calm down because as I'm trying to calm down, all I can hear is the sound of their cameras going off as they take more pictures.

 "STOP IT!" my eyes flash open and I glare at each and every one of them "How would you feel if people followed you around all day? Huh?" my arms go flailing up in the air and my voice grows louder with each and every word. "You wouldn't like it! You'd hate it! So just leave me alone! Please," my voice drops at the end, begging them almost.

Click.

Just like a repeat from earlier a scream rips from my throat, and they all look startled, but that doesn't stop them from flashing more pictures. Another scream attacks my throat, louder this time.

"I hate you all!" normally, I would feel bad for telling them I hate them, I would care. But I don't care about these people, these people that have no compassion at all. If they're not willing to give me my moment of peace, I'm not willing to share with them kind words like I usually do. I don't care about the headlines that'll be coming out tomorrow and all the crap my mom is going to give me; it's my life, not hers.

I just need a break.

My legs move underneath me, tears fall from my eyes blurring the path in front of me. But that doesn't stop me. I keep going, ignoring the soreness again, and the burning sensation running through my muscles, and the pain in my stomach from the shallow breaths now leaving my throat.

One final scream comes from my lungs, echoing off the buildings I'm standing between, hitting me in the head and causing my scream to get louder. Then I stop, running out of breath, the echo quits, and everything's quiet…and that scares me the most.

**A/n: Alltheabove: =) that's pure greatness, right? I didn't get to work on this one as much, because of all the school/cheerleading stuff I've got going on but TheHearNeverLies worked her butt off and I think she did a SUPER job. How about you?**

**TheHeartNeverLies442: ha, ha Alltheabove is too kind to me sometimes. :P but I really do hope you liked this chapter that we BOTH worked on. :D I think I speak for both of us when I say that this story is a favorite of ours and that it has a lot to do with our friendship. So pretty much, PLEASE REVIEW, we like to hear from you all. **

**Have a great day/night where ever you are. **

**XoXo **

**Love,**

**Alltheabove &**

**TheHeartNeverLies442**


	4. C3: Scream at yourself inside your head

"Wondering the dark streets alone, so out of breathe that all you can do is scream in you head."

My eyes roam the empty sidewalks; every thing is silent due to the aftershock of my scream. No one is here; I out ran all of the paparazzi. I'm far away from everything but a building or two whose workers went home hours ago. I'm alone. I'm alone and there's no one to hear me, no one to listen to me.

I start walking again, my thighs burn in spite of me, and my shoes cause my feet to feel like they've been set on fire. I slide off both shoes and throw them at the nearest brick wall. I'm lost, I no longer have an idea where I am, but I oddly feel okay about that.

No, I'm not crazy, then again maybe I am. In the past few hours alone I've screamed at paparazzi, yelled out into the night, dropped to my knees, gotten lost, and threw a shoe at a wall, so I guess crazy might be the adjective of the moment.

I scanned the sky looking for a billboard, a street sign, anything to give me some clue to where I was, but of course there was nothing. Ever feel like your life was an after school special and someone was manipulating it to make for better TV? Well welcome to my life, pull up a seat and join the club, at least I'm not alone.

I started screaming at myself in my head, too worn out to do so out loud. I'm so ANGRY with myself, why the heck did I get myself lost!? And why does it always have to be me?! WHY! Why can't something go wrong in someone else's life for just one day so that I can get a break?

At this point all I wanted to do was to be somewhere warm. California might be warm usually, but tonight was one of those nights where I felt like I could look up and see snow. All I knew was that I couldn't go home, home just wasn't an option right now, and I'd rather keep on walking.

-XoXoX-

An hour passes with nothing, no sounds, no sights, no people, so I continue to walk. Another two hours pass just the same way then embarking on the fourth hour, my legs are about to give out, and my head is pounding in the silence, and I see it.

It wasn't anything special, just a small restaurant bar, but it had a few people in it, a phone, and some food. It was like seeing heaven.

I walked up to the small building that was tucked into a corner and pushed open the door. For the first time in my life, I entered a room and the faces that I met didn't seem to know who I was.

I walked over to the bar sitting down while being engulfed in the warmth of the restaurant. I gave the bar tender a weak smile and collapsed my head onto the bar.

I could hear the bartender chuckle as he was drying a glass, he couldn't of been much more then a year older then me, but at the moment I didn't like this guy.

"What's so funny?" I lifted my head shooting him daggers, but he just smiles.

"Sorry, its not every day a pretty girl walks in here dressed in a tank top and shorts in 40 degree weather, barefooted."

"Look I've had a rough day and you're about to make it onto my list of people I wish to punch in a minute." I said getting mad.

"Whoa, come on look we all have bad days, but you don't see me biting your head off, do you?" He said giving me a smile, okay I'd just get it out of the way and admit that he's really kind of cute.

"Whatever." I said putting my head back down into my arms onto of the bar. As I did so I could see bar-guy smirking.

I wasn't bothered for a few minutes so I assumed he walked away, but when I looked up I saw a cup of hot chocolate filled with marshmallows in front of me.

I gave him a questioning look, "What superstar, never saw hot chocolate before?"

"Thanks." I grumbled taking a sip. So he did know who I was.

"So, why the heck are you here?" He said putting down another glass and looking at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, I might not be on TV but that doesn't make me stupid. Why are you here? This place is a bit far from Beverly Hills last time I checked."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, then I'll be forced to guess why you're here, and you don't want to hear them." He said picking up a new glass and drying it with a smirk-y look in his eyes.

"Do you know what, enlighten me."

"Okay, but you asked. You ran away from home because your mom decided to only give you three hundred dollars allowance this week instead of four? Or did you order a pair of earrings only to find out that they weren't pure gold? Or you—"

"Will you shut up?!" he laughs light heartedly and picks up another glass, continuing to dry them off.

"Hey, I warned you superstar." I shake my head slightly, I couldn't decide weather to like this guy or hate him. So I just lifted my hot chocolate up to my lips and took a sip.

"So, really, why are you here?" Right he finished speaking the small TV beside the counter showed a reported with the headline "Good Girl Gone Bad?" with clips of me yelling at the paparazzi. Do I ever get a break?

My head met my hands back on the counter top, seriously, it's not that big of a deal. I'm glad I did what I did, it made me feel way better, but I guarantee that my mom is watching this exact same report and is ready bite my head off for it.

I lifted my head back up, looking directly at the guy in front of me, he put down the glass and his face was then covered with a smirk.

"hm, the story seems kind of old, couldn't think of a better scandal to you're your name of the front page?" He glances back toward the TV and continues watching my video, which they're playing… again. His smirk continues to show on his face.

"Trust me, you don't know anything, and right now I'm the last person out there looking for a scandal."

"So, let me guess then again," he turns back toward me, "You came here to get away from them." He said nodding to the screen behind him. shrug my shoulders, I feel no need to tell him what happened, he's just some random guy, no matter how cute he is.

"What caused all the screaming?" he came over to the front of where I was sitting and leaned across the bar, the smirk still on his face, but his eyes seemed interested.

I figured I'd told him enough, he'd saw enough at least. Plus my mom would slaughter me if this guy that I just met went out and told the world that I screamed at the paparazzi because I was sick of being famous. So, I kept all that to myself.

"I'm having a rough day, like I said." I knew my voice had the, '_don't ask, don't bother me' _sound to it, so I just hopped he's take the hint.

"Come on, that's bull and you know it. I have a sister, I've seen you on TV, you're too nice to blow up on people like that." he said, looking into my eyes.

I gulped nervously, I can't tell him anything. He's just asking me this so that he can get money out of it later. But I can't deny that it feels so good to know someone for once wants to listen to me.

"Yeah, there's more." I sigh giving in, he seems like a good guy, besides the cockiness. But then again, I thought Andi was a good guy too…

"So tell me super star, what's happened?" I look down momentarily, wanting to avoid his question.

"You're not just acting like you're interested so that you can sell my information are you?" I look at him suspiciously. He throws his hands up in the air and chuckled a bit.

"You caught me. I didn't think you would be smart enough to catch me, but I was wrong," He laughs again and then leans back on the counter with the smirk that I was all too familiar with. "Whether you can believe this or not super star, not all people are out to get you." He touches my arm briefly, then picks up another glass. "if you want to talk, I'm all ears, and I wont sell you out."

"I don't know." I said scratching the back of my neck, yet another nervous habit.

"Fine let me make one more guess then?"

"Okay…." I said knowing I'd probably regret this.

He paused drying the glass for a moment, "You're sick of Hollywood and want a normal life." He said then continued to dry his glass.

"No, what would make you say that." I could tell my voice raised an octave, but I tried to hide it.

"Look, you hide it well, but honestly if I were you, I'd want to escape it all too. From what I can see, it doesn't look like a walk in the park." It honestly scared me how much this guy seemed to know me. How he could see right through me. This has never happened to me before, ever.

"It does get rough, but I mean I'm hanging in there. Today I just needed a break that no one seemed to want to give me." I said, picking up the hot chocolate, just letting it warm my hands.

"Why didn't anyone give you that break?" he asked placing yet another dried glass down on the shelf.

"You haven't met my mom."

"I'm sure she's not that bad." He said smiling, not smirking, smiling.

"Oh, but she is." I said looking into my hot chocolate.

"I wish I could sympathize with you, but my mom died a few years back." He said spacing out for a minute then coming back.

"I'm so sorry, that must have been hard."

"It was, but I have the rest of my family to go to. They're great." He smiled, but it looked different, it was a mix of happiness and sorrow.

"I'm so sor—" I was cut off by my phone, as the jaws theme song came on, I grimace as I look at the name on the caller ID: **Mom**. "it's my mom," I told him and then lifted the phone to my ear. I could hear him laugh as he turned to put the newly dried glasses away.

"Hello?" immediately I hunch down in my seat, as if I were right there in the same room as her I can feel the wrath of her anger and it's not good. At all.

"Miley Ray! What do you think you were doing today? And where in the world are you? You better get home right this instant!" her voice echoes through the phone, I hold the phone a few inches away from my ear so that she doesn't hurt my hearing. I can tell that the guy from the bar can hear her, because he raises his eyebrows at the phone in my hand.

"I'm at Demi's house Mom, I'll be home soon." With a hateful voice she says bye and I hang up the phone. I glance toward the brown-eyed guy in front of me and give him a sideway smile.

"I didn't know my name was Demi? I guess you should go home now, huh?" he smiles at me, obviously trying to make me feel better… but it's not working.

"Sorry, but it was tell her you're Demi, or get my head chopped off. If you thought that phone call was bad, you haven't heard anything." I slip off the chair that I'm on and start heading toward the door.

"Wait!" his voice echoes through the room, I turn around, looking at him once again.

"can I get your number," he comes toward me and stands right before me and then starts fiddling with his pocket, "I must warn you, if you say no, I'll be forced to do the most annoying 'mad tv' impression ever." He smiles and pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it to me. I laugh and take it in my hands and start dialing my number.

"So, what's your name?" I ask, remembering that I never got his name. As I save my number into his phone.

"Nick," he smiles and hits the call button. "Nick Gray." My phone goes off and I look at him confused.

"Now you've got my number," He winks and walks away, right before he gets to the counter he turned around and said, "See you later Superstar."

**A/n:**** allltheabove: thanks for reading =) I had a wonderful time writing my part. Review, review, and we'll always love you.**

**TheHeartNeverLies442: I for one love this chapter :D, Nick does have a sister in this story, just to add to the story line. :D **

**What celeb do you think Nick's sister should be? It's up to you! **

**Please tell us what you think so far, we'd love to know :D!**


	5. C4: Breakdown when it all becomes fake

"_Fool yourself into thinking things are going great, then break down once you realize that it's all a façade" _

My hand wrapped around the door to my house, my eyes closed momentarily. I already know that when I step through the doorway things won't be pretty. But I have to face it and I might as well go now and get it over with. My hand twists and the door opens up in front of me. I brace myself for world war three.

I stepped inside the house and just like I imagined, there she is. You know how they say that looks can kill? We'll let's just say that I'm surprised that I'm not lying on the floor in my own blood.

"Miley Ray Stewart you better explains to me right this second what has gotten into you!!!" Her finger is pointed at me like a weapon. She punctuates each word with a step closer to me. Oh god.

I take the moody PMS-ing teenager approach and just walk right by her, and over to the stairs. "Don't you walk away from me young lady! You better tell me why the heck you're on the cover of EVERY tabloid in CALIFORNIA!!!"

I reached the top of the stairs, ignoring everything she's said, I really don't need it right now, and I'm not going to listen to what she has to say at the moment, I own myself that much.

I opened the door to my bedroom, smiling brightly at the paint splattered walls, remembering back to that day that I 'ruined' my walls, that day I felt so free, so careless. Oh how good it would feel to splatter paint all over the walls of every room in this house or better yet to just move out and burn it down.

 I sigh, walking toward my closet. I take out a bright green suitcase and lay it open on my bed. Tomorrow I get to go to my Dad's flat in northern California. The divorce was a rough one and my mom just so happened to get custody of me and now I only get to see my dad one week every month. And my next week with him was starting tomorrow, and frankly I couldn't wait. I need to get away from this place.

I start yanking clothes from my closet. There's no need for me to take dressy clothes to my dad's house…except for maybe the occasional one outfit that is nicer. Dad doesn't care about anyone's perception, in his mind you just need to wear what you feel and I always have a feeling to dress down when I arrive at his house.

After packing all the clothes for the weekend, in my green suitcase and the two pairs of shoes I may or may not wear, I shut the suitcase and zip it up. I lay the bags carefully on the floor and sigh in relief that I'm done with the packing. Celebrity fact: We might be famous, but not even we can get someone to pack for us.

I flop onto my fluffy bed, and slowly get under the covers. The spot where I'm laying soon starts to warm up and I finally begin to feel comfortable, more ready for sleep. But, I can't sleep. Lying in bed, with no one else around, I can think. I probably think way too much for a teenager, but I do it anyways.

In my head I'm reliving the past six hours of my life. Everything, from throwing my shoes at the wall, to meeting Nick, but just like every night that I think this way, one moment comes into my mind and it sticks, like bubble gum on a shoe. I have no choice but to let my brain analyze it to death.

Nick didn't run and jump and yell 'Oh my gosh it's Miley Stewart', instead he stayed cool, calm and collected and came up to me like I was some random girl. Then again I highly doubt Nick would be the kind of guy to jump up and down yelling 'Oh, my gosh it's Miley Stewart.'

He wasn't one of those silly crazed fans that would pay me money just to hang out with me and then hope in the back of their minds that I would remember them. He just talked to me casually, with the exception of calling me superstar constantly, but oddly I liked it. Sure I HATED when my mom called me something like that, but it was refreshing to have a new nickname, one that wasn't worn out with use.

Some where deep inside me I know that it bothers me that he wasn't falling all over me, I've never saw a guy … or a girl, that could stay that natural looking when they're sitting there, talking to a person they see all over the entertainment news and on all the talk shows. Don't get me wrong, I don't think I'm in anyway better then anyone else in this world, but being famous at a young age, well you know what to expect, and tonight wasn't…

A sigh rips from my throat, my brain is in overload, I just need to relax, isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're in bed? Relax.

**-XoXoX-**

The next morning I opened my eyes, glancing over at my flashing alarm clock that is ringing in my ear. I grumble something incoherent under my breath and I sit upright in my bed. I wipe the sleep from my eyes, and gradually stand up from my bed.

A loud knock comes from my door and I turn toward it, unlocking the metal knob and watch as my mom bursts through the room. "Are you ready? We have to be there in fifteen minutes," her voice is loud, too loud and perky for this early in the morning. Something's up, and I honestly don't want to know what.

So I grab a pair of sweats and a tank top and head off to my bathroom.  

There is referring to the fancy looking hotel that my mom drops me off at for my dad to pick me up. Dad suggested a long time ago that we just meet at a gas station, but that disgusted mom and she complained about how many nasty, perverted people could be there and how many sicknesses I could get from all the germs. Really, if you think about it, the parking lot of a hotel isn't really all that clean either. And, there are germs everywhere. I could get sick just from keeping my room too cold. Try telling that to my mom? Ha, that was one interesting conversation, more like epic fail.

I shook it off and threw cold water onto my face, in an attempt to wake myself up. I looked at myself in the mirror, gray sweats, and an old Sugar Lips tank top, prefect.  

**-XoXoX-**

Needless to say, mom didn't like my attire and all the way to the hotel she complained about it. About half way there I was about to go insane, so I blocked her out and rested my head against the window. She obviously thought that I was listening, because otherwise, I would've got a lecture about that too.

At the hotel we wait for approximately three minutes for dad to arrive. Mom was completely furious and didn't make any eye contact while muttering unkind profanities. I, on the other hand, ran toward him and jumped in his arms. We completely ignored mom as she rambled on about him being late, this is kind of how it always is.

"Okay Smiley, let's get moving." He pats my back lightly and I start walking toward the passenger side of the car.

Once we're both in and the car is started, I sit cross-legged in the seatand start flipping through the radio stations until I find one that comes in without a hint of static. I reach down beside the seat and pull up on the small handle, making my seat recline. "This is wonderful."

He laughs at me and shakes his head slightly as we start to move out of the parking lot of the hotel. "We're not even at the house yet, it couldn't of been that bad." 

**-XoXoX-**

After a little while of driving we pull up to his house in northern California, and my bright smile once again over takes my face as I start getting out of the car. I walk back to the trunk and grab my luggage when dad pops it. I start wheeling it toward the front door, my dad walking right along beside me.

"Glad to be back bud?" I nod excitedly as we continue the walk. "Ecstatic," I start to pick up my speed, practically jogging to the door of his house. When I get there I twist the doorknob, going on in.

Dad never locks the door, saying that people who lock their doors are jaded to think that they own something of such value that people would want it.  

I walk in and let the luggage fall from my hands and start admiring the artwork covering his walls. I've looked at some of these paintings and sculptures a billion times before, but they never get old. My dad also added a few new abstract works of art to his ever-expanding collection.  

"How do you like this one Miles, I think it's my favorite right now," my dad points toward a rectangular piece of work and I quickly walk over to the piece, gazing at it with pure interest. It's completely abstract, with all of the colors of the rainbow faded into black at one end, it's amazing.

"It's great, perfect. I think it's going to be one of my favorites too," I smile up at my dad and he wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a meaningful hug, gosh how I would love to get a hug like this every day.

"So Miles, I'm being featured at a new gallery opening tonight, do you want to come check it out?" he removes himself from the embrace and starts walking toward the kitchen, waiting for my response.

"Yeah, of course, I'd love to do," amazing art and time with my dad, nothing could be better.  

"Great, just make sure you're ready to get in the car around seven-ish."

When he says 'seven-ish' he really means, eight-ish. Some people don't like people who aren't punctual, they wouldn't like my dad. I love that about my dad, nothing is ever rushed and everything is seemingly on his time. Whenever he wants to start his day, that's when he starts his day. I wish my life could be more like his, I could make my own plans and my own times and not have to worry about people getting mad…

**-XoXoX-**

I take my luggage and carry it up to my room. The comforter is just this plain purple (I picked it out) and the walls are a light yellow looking color, there are tons of my favorite pictures hanging up, along with concert posters, and pictures of hot Hollywood stars. It's everything that I wish my other room was, it makes me feel like a real teenager.

I sigh in contentment and start taking clothes from my suitcase. I decide that tonight can be a night that I slightly, but only slightly, dress up. And when I say slightly, I mean blue jeans and a fitted t-shirt. That's dressed up when you visit my dad's house.

I slide my feet into a pair of black converse and wrap a light jacket around my arms, and then I take back toward the kitchen. When I reach the kitchen, I see my dad sitting quietly on a bar stool drinking a bottle of beer. I sit down in the seat beside him and take an apple from the basket in the middle of the counter. I rub the food off on my shirt and take a deep bite into the juicy apple.

 **-XoxoX-**

Eight-thirty rolls around and my dad decides that he's finally ready to go. I've been on my toes, ready to go for three hours, but I needed to wait for him to get ready. I pretty much skip to the car and climb in the passenger seat, returning back to my cross-legged position. Don't ask me why, it's probably because mom would flip if I ever did this in her car.

Finally, we pull up in the parking lot of the gallery and I climb out of the car immediately loving it even from the outside. There are fire escapes lining the side of the building and I feel like I'm at some amazing neighborhood in New York. It's a slightly run down but it defiantly has character and beauty in it's own way.

We enter the gallery and it feels like magic. I should have been an artist instead of an actor. Artists have all the freedom that I long for and they're able to see the beauty and pain in everything, I wish I had that gift. If my dad would of won the custody battle against my mom, maybe I would have been an artist, but in the end the judge decided that my dad was too busy with his art to create a stable life for a nine year old. I guess he's right, but that doesn't mean that I like it.

The walls of the gallery are painted a medium gray with black molding and white ceilings. It's in perfect contrast to the masterpieces that line every wall and take up every stand.

There's a small bar off in the corner where I see my dad go over to talk to a man, who I assume is the owner. I, on the other hand head to the other side of the room by the black spiral staircase. I weave my way threw tons of people until I set sight on a section of art that I recognize as my Dad's.

His talent is beyond me, and I'm proud to have him as my Dad. It seems that each gallery opening I go to, he only gets better.

I'm so engrossed in the art that I don't notice another person's presence, that is until I'm screaming as that person jumps out of no where. "AHHHH!"

"Calm down, you're disturbing the peace." It only takes me a minute to realize that my attacker is the same guy that I've been obsessing over for the past 24-hours, Nick.

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong with you! Why are you here?" I place a hand over my beating heart and try to catch my breath.

"I should be asking you that question, I live in the next building over. Last time I checked this wasn't LA."

"My dad's an artist for you information." I say, trying to play it cool, but he can see through it no doubt, hence the smirk covering his face.

"Is this wall your Dad's?" He asks seeming interested.

"Yup." I said looking back at a painting of the city skyline.

"He's good."

"Thanks."

We slide into a minor awkward silence, that was until a girl who looked to be about fourteen came over.

"Smooth Nick, smooth. You're just _amazing _with the ladies." He voice oozes of sarcasm, I already like her.

"Oh shut up Abbs." She smirks, and I can see the resemblance already in between her and Nick. "Miley, this is my annoying pest of a thirteen year old sister, Abigail." He introduces.

I realize then that that's the first time he's ever called me Miley. "Nice to meet you" I say.

"You too. I thought he was lying when he said he knew you, guess not." Abigail said walking closer to me.

"Yeah I guess so." I said laughing. Abigail is pretty that's for sure. She has long straight light brown hair about the same length as mine. She also has a small heart shaped face, the only real difference between her and Nick besides the hair, are Abigail's eyes. They were a beautiful dark blue that I only wish I had.

"I think I'm going to get us some drinks so I don't have to hear you guys talk about me." Nick said sliding away.

"Charming." I said in a joking tone.

Abigail laughed, "Yeah, he's always been weird like that."

"Oh, really?" I smiled, and then we both started cracking up.

"So what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being famous." Abigail stated in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh, it's okay, exhausting and annoying at times, but usually good. Why? Planning on hitting Hollywood anytime soon?"

"Probably not, just curious." Abigail shrugged.

"Curious about what?" Nick said coming back over and passing out sodas to everyone.

"Nothing…just talking." I said smiling at Abigail.

"Don't let her corrupt you with her evil ways." Nick said in a mock whisper to me.

"Hey!" Abigail said hitting Nick on the arm.

"Ouch. Remind me again why I taught you how to defend yourself?" Nick said rubbing his arm.

"Because you love me." Abigail said smiling with big innocent eyes.

Nick just huffed as I smiled. Their banter just reminded me of what could have been if I wasn't a superstar.

**-XoxoX-**

We continued talking for a while about random things, until Abigail got bored and decided to venture out and look at more of the art.

"So what do you think of the devil?" Nick said smiling at me. God he has a beautiful smile.

"Ha, ha I think she's cute."

"Yeah, I guess she is. She's one of my best friends honestly."

"Really?" I asked, I usually only hear about siblings who hate each other.

"Yeah, ever since my mom passed away. We're pretty much all the other has. My dad works the night shift at the ER."

"I'm sorry again about your mom." I said feeling the mood change.

"It's okay, it's been long enough for me to come to terms with it." He smiled at me.

I returned the smile and looked straight into his eyes. I found myself lost in a trance, one where the only people that were there were Nick and I. The rest of the world just didn't matter.

"Hey bud, your mom's calling." My dad said pulling me out of my trance and back into my own personal hell.

"Sorry, I'll be back in a minute." I say to Nick as I grab the phone and walk to the bathroom.

**-XoxoX-**

I lock the door behind me and put the phone to my ear. "Hey mom, what is it?"

"I just got a call and guess what? You're going to be staring in this new action movie along with Evan Andrews as your love interest. You start filming next week."

"What?" I slide down the wall of the bathroom, this isn't happening.

"You heard me. Isn't that great? I already signed on for you."

"Mom I don't want to do it."

"That's ridiculous! This movie is going to bring in so much money and do wonders for you career."

"But mom what if I don't want to do another movie? What I don't want another fake boyfriend for good PR? What about what I want?"

"Don't you start with me. You're doing this movie and that's final!" she hangs up her phone, and I hear the dial tone.

I stand there for a minute, replaying the conversation in my head silently. How could I be so stupid, to think that maybe I could be normal for a week. But no, I'll never be normal.

Then all of the sudden I felt all of the anger in my system bubble up from my stomach. It felt like acid in my throat until it was released in a loud scream of frustration.

**A/n: TheHeartNeverLies442: sorry it's been so long, writers block, boys, volleyball, friends, science fair, home work, ect. **

**Thank you SOOOO much for the NJK nominations! They mean a lot! And we'd LOVE your votes! : D ha ha, well I hope you liked the chapter. Abigail is basically Abigail Breslin, shh! Ha ha I hope you had a great thanksgiving to my USA fans. Thanks again.**

**Alltheabove: ****Another chapter all thinks to TheHeartNeverLies. I swear if that Girl doesn't slow down...=p. Review, review& I hope everyone's holidays went well=)**


	6. C5: Curl up in a ball

**Disclaimer: I'll say this once and only once, we own nothing and if you're planning on reporting us, GET A LIFE!!! Gosh! If you have that much time on your hands that you spend time making a mockery of someone's hard work then you need a therapist! **

"_Crawl into a ball and refuse to face the harsh reality in life,"_

I dried my tears as I emerged from the bathroom stall. This wasn't happening, no it just wasn't. As much as I repeated this line to myself, I knew it wouldn't change anything. I was staring in another movie weather I liked it or not. My chances of being normal, of being _anything_ but the air brushed shell of a girl who was once truly alive.

I hid my face as I approached my Dad, he'd know regardless, just by the tone of my voice. But somehow not letting him see my tear stained face, made me feel stronger. "Dad, can we go home?" My tone was flat; almost dead.

My Dad turned around at the sound of my voice, the joking tone that he was using with the people who I presume are friends or buyers left as his eyes landed on my hidden face. "Oh sweet heart, what happened?"

"Mom." I said wiping one of my eyes.

I saw through my thick brown hair, the realization hit him; he knew this was no joking matter. "Yeah sure, lets go." He placed his hand on the small of my back, ushering me to the door as he waved 'goodbye' to the familiar faces in the gallery.

We were five feet away from the door when Nick popped out of nowhere. "Miley?"

I looked up reluctantly, "I'm just going to finish saying goodbye to a few people, and I'll meet you in the car Miles." Thanks dad, thanks, I mutter sarcastically.

"Miley?" Nick repeated looking at me.

"You called me Miley." I stated like an idiot. Stupid Miley, stupid!

"Moment of indiscretion." Nick said with a slight smile. In spite of myself I smiled back. "Are you leaving?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, um, family problems." I said suddenly becoming fascinated by my shoes.

"The superstar has problems? Gosh then there's no hope for the rest of us." His tone was full of humor, if he noticed how upset I was, then he didn't make it noticeable, and for that I was thankful.

"I know right? What's a lonely bar tender like you going to do?" I joked back; smiling again, just when I thought it was impossible.

"Hey, who said I was lonely?" His expression turned to one of mock-offence.

"Oh, I can just tell." I smirked.

"Hmmhm, sure…" that was the moment we both broke out laughing hysterically.

"So now as a dad I'm automatically going to hate you, but what's your name boy?"

I rolled my eyes, perfect timing Dad. "Dad, this is my friend Nick, Nick, my dad."

"Hello sir." Nick said shaking hands with my father. I could tell he was a bit unsure, and scared, but he kept eye contact.

"Nice handshake boy, well I approve."

"Thank you sir, but we aren't dating." Nick said politely.

"Yeah, and really Dad, you approve? Just like that?" This was a first; I at least thought it would take some time.

"Yeah, like I said, good handshake, unlike the pretty boys you introduced me to at your fancy Hollywood parties."

I could see Nick trying to hold back a laugh as I smiled, reason number four thousand and one why I love my dad.

"So Mr. Stewart Miley says you're an artist?" Nick said politely.

"Yes I am. That whole wall over there is full of some of my stuff. But that's nothing good. All the good ones Miley steals for her room."

"Hey! You said I could!" I defend myself against Nick's mockingly raised eyebrows.

"Yeah sure, you were stealing paintings from before you could walk." He brushed it off and smiled at me.

"Hmm…who knew you had a dark side, Superstar?" Nick joked.

"Oh you don't even want to know what I'm capable of Gray." I smirked.

Nick laughed, "I guess not."

"Well you two, Miles and I have got to go. Something, I believe is going on with Miley's mom that needs sorting out." My dad looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, sorry Nick. You have my number from earlier right?"

"Yup."

"Cool, call any time. I'll talk to you later, tell Abigail I said 'goodbye.'"

"No problem Superstar. Bye Sir, it was nice meeting you."

"You too son." With that my dad walked out the door, leaving Nick and I to an oddly awkward goodbye.

I went to shake his hand, while he went to hug me. We ended up doing what must have looked like some type of weird dance. Needless to say I walked out quickly, and blushing.

**-XoxoX-**

The next morning I woke up, smiling from ear to ear as the sun poured through the curtain in my room.

I climbed out of the bed, shivering when my feet hit the cold floor. I then walked over to the door of my room, exiting the home-y space and entering into the kitchen where dad is up fixing pancakes, singing some random song as he did so.

I laughed at him as I sat down in the chair behind the counter; he turned around and glared at me playfully.

"Are you making fun of my singing Miley Ray?" I laugh again and hold my fingers about an inch apart.

"Only a little bit, it's not my fault that you can't carry a tune" he glares again but then smiles at me and turns back around to tend to his pancakes.

My cell phone starts to vibrate, glancing down at the screen I realize that Nick is calling me. A hint of excitement ran through my body as I hit the answer button.

"Hello?" my voice echoes through the phone. I pick up an apple from the middle of the counter and start twiddling with the stem.

"Morning Superstar," I laugh lightly, I hate the nickname, but when Nick says it, it feels different.

"Hey there Nick," I quit my laughing now and wait for him to continue.

"Well, Abigail and I were talking after we came home from the gallery last night and we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today?" another smile lights itself up on my face in spite of myself, and I let the apple stem loose from my fingers.

"I'd love to, but quick question."

"Shoot." Nick says on the other line.

"Are you using your thirteen year old sister as an excuse to hang out with me?"

"And If I was?" Nick says, I can practically see him smirking on the other line.

"Then I'd say that you're lucky I like you sister, Gray."

His laugh echoed on the other line, "ha ha ok Superstar. So you're coming I take it?"

"Yup," I smiled widely.

I watch as dad turns toward me, a full plate of pancakes in his hands. He places them down in front of me and I breathe in the strong scent of the freshly made food, yum.

"That's great; just meet us at Starbucks on 45th street at around noon," I nod my head, even though I know that he can't see me.

"Okay, I'll see you guys there,"

"Bye Superstar."

"Bye." I hung up, smiling like an idiot in spite of myself.

"You okay bud?" I glance up at my dad with a confused look. He shrugs.

"You're grinning like a madwoman."

I shrug my shoulders, "didn't know it was a crime to be happy."

My dad rolls his eyes, passing me the syrup. I grab a plate, piling it with two pancakes and then drowning it with syrup. Today's going to be a good day.

**-XoxoX-** 

I glance toward the clock and realize that it's about eleven so I should probably start getting ready. I walk up to the bathroom and strip from my clothes, taking a quick shower and then head on my way to my bedroom to get completely ready.

Once I'm in my room I start searching through the dresser drawers for something to wear. After a couple minutes of looking I decide on a purple v-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I slip the clothes on my body and decide to leave my hair to air dry. Then I put on a pair of grey converse and walk into the living room.

Not seeing my dad anywhere around the house I came to the conclusion that he must be in the studio. Although he's never said it, I know he doesn't like to be bothered when he's working so, I write him a note, telling him where I'm going to be, and stick it on the refrigerator.

I take another look at the clock, fifteen minutes till twelve. That gives me just enough time to make it to Starbucks and not be late. I grab my purse, sticking my phone down in it and walk out the door, walking the five-minute drive in fifteen minutes to Starbucks.

**-XoxoX-** 

When I got to the small building I glanced through the glass windows to see that Nick and Abby are already sitting at a table, talking to one another. I smile at the closeness they have, they're definitely not a normal sister-brother duo.

I grab hold of the door and swing it open, taking a whiff of the strong scent of coffee and then heading over to the table that they are at.

"Hey guys," I say, sitting down beside the empty seat next to Nick.

"Hey Miley," Abigail smiles at me and so does Nick; I take a moment to smile back at them.

"So, are you ready to order? Or do you need to take a few minutes to figure out what you want?" Nick asks, keeping his focus on me. I glance up toward the counter and shake my head.

"I'm ready if you are,"

**-XoxoX-**

One hot chocolate, a frappachino, and a plain coffee later, the three of us are in stitches from laughter.

"You actually asked your dad if you could go to Never Land?" I asked laughing, at Abby, as she preferred to be called.

"Yeah she did and when he said no she felt the need to say, 'pretty please with a badger on top,'" Nick said cracking up at Abby expense.

"A badger, really Abby?"

"We were all just surprised that a three year old knew what a badger even was." Nick said ruffling Abby's hair.

"I liked animals." Abby said with a huff making us laugh even harder.

"But really, a badger?" I asked as my laughing started to subside.

"Hey, trust me there are much better stories about Nick then there are about me." Abby said evilly.

"You wouldn't." Nick said unsure.

"I so would." Abby smirked; I can see it runs in the family.

"What Nick, embarrassed about your childhood?" I joke, nudging Nick in the side.

Nick just rolled his eyes as Abby continued. "So when Nick was ten he went through a MAJOR Harry Potter phase, so on his eleventh birthday when his Hogwarts letter didn't come, he locked himself in his room for two weeks straight and refused to come out. So then on Christmas Dad felt so bad that he signed all of his presents from Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Dumbledore."

I was now literally crying I was laughing so hard. "Oh, my gosh! Really Nick?"

"Hey, do not tell me that you didn't go through a long Harry Potter phase!" Nick defended.

"I actually didn't. My mom never let me read them." I said quietly. Although the Grays didn't know me too well I knew they could tell that my mom was the elephant in the room when it came to conversations.

"Well at least it saved you from the great feeling of disappointment when your letter didn't come." Abby said smiling while Nick glared at her.

"Ha ha Yeah I guess. Life is so much different when you grow up on a T.V. set." I said taking a sip of my frappachino.

"I can only imagine. But hey, it must be fun." Abby said.

"Yeah I guess, never really had the time to be bored. Anyway, what was it like growing up in your house?" I asked, intrigued.

"We're still growing in it. But it's nice, I mean we don't have much money, not since our mom passed but dad tries really hard." Abby said.

"Yeah, I mean the house isn't much but its home, and Dad works the night shift, but we always figure something out. We're just a really close family that's all." Nick finished.

"Wow, sounds great actually. My parents never really saw eye to eye, and most of my childhood was taken up by filming."

"We really do live two different lives, don't we Superstar?" Nick said leaning back in his chair.

"That we do Gray."

**-XoxoxoX-**

Nick and I were laughing as we walked up to my dad's house. Abby left not too long ago to meet up with her friends for a movie. So Nick offered to walk me home.

I pulled the key out from under the ceramic frog and went to open the door.

"You keep a key inside a ceramic frog? Real classy Superstar." Nick joked poking me.

"Hey! Don't hate the frog. You're just jealous that you aren't green like him." I said poking him back, as I unlocked the door.

"Yeah, ok sure Superstar, cause I've always wanted to be green."

I attempted a witty comeback but ended up laughing instead along with Nick. It was just so effortless to be around him, he's just so amazing.

We were both hysterical as we "gracefully" tumbled in through the door. Our laughter was quickly silenced when we heard screaming from the kitchen.

**-XoxoxoX-**

"BILLY RAY STEWART SHE'S DOING THAT MOVIE AND THAT'S FINAL!" I heard my mom screech from the kitchen.

"DON'T YOU SEE TISH; SHE'S TIRED, WORN OUT! GVE HER A CHANCE TO BE A KID! SHE DOESN'T WANT THIS!" I heard my dad yell back.

I turned to Nick; his face was a mixture of shock and confusion. "Hey Nick, I had a great time today. Sorry about this but it's best if you go." I said softly as not to get caught by my parents.

"Yeah ok, are you sure?" Nick asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I'll call you soon." I said hugging him.

"Ok, see you Superstar." Nick said as he walked out the door. As the door shut I was brought back to reality, my own personal hell.

I didn't want to hear them fight, and I definitely didn't want to be a part of it. I knew that no matter how good of a case my dad makes, I'd be doing this movie. So I bolted for my room and locked the door once I made it inside.

I slammed the door, sliding down the back of it; I placed my head in my hands that were resting in my lap. I could feel the salty tears burning in the back of my eyes.

"YOU'RE INSUFFERABLE!!!!"

"YOU'RE INTOLARABLE!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL I EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"YOU'RE AN OVER POWERING, AAROGANT, SELF-IMPORTANT, PRAT! WHO CAN'T STOP FOR ONE SECOND TO THINK ABOUT HER OWN DAUGHTER!"

"THAT'S IT; I'M TAKING HER HOME RIGHT NOW! MILEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stop, stop, no." I shook in my tight ball against the door. "MAKE IT STOP!!" I cried to whoever could hear, whoever would listen. This was too much, far too much. Why is there always a cloud over my life? Why is it always me?

**A/N:**

**TheHeartNeverLies442: Hey guys, sorry for the delay! We've been busy! Anyway thank you so much for making this story one of the best W.I.P.'s!!!! yay! Ha ah you guys are amazing.**

**Anyway, have an amazing new year's eve! And I'll talk to you all in 2010!**

**Alltheabove: As she said, thanks SO much for the NJK award, that means A LOT to us. And also for the delay, who knew freshman year would be so hectic? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I sure did. :) See you in thousand and ten!**


	7. C6: Make a scene in public

**A/n: hey guys TheHeartNeverLies here, we're back!!! Sorry about the absence, I've broken a growth plate in my wrist so typing is hard and we've both been busy to tell ya'll the truth. **

**If we ever go M.I.A. again for a real long time feel free to message us and be like, "where the heck are you?"**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter, it's a personal favorite of mine: D**

"_Scream, slap, and make a scene in public without caring who sees."_

I sit on my four-poster bed ripping away at pages from the fat script that my mom delivered. I fiercely highlighted all of my lines in purple, and all of the actions in green. Reason for my anger? Like always, dear old mom. We haven't had a conversation since she stole me away from Dad's house yesterday. She'd talk, I'd grumble. I promised myself that no coherent words would pass through my lips in direction to her anytime soon. So instead I stuck to incoherent profanities aimed at her. Hey, it worked.

My eyes trailed over yet another page. I read the whole script twice last night, now I highlight. Hollywood fact that you might now of known; the script is **never **set in stone. This happens to be my eighth altered copy of this script in the past five days

The director is the famous Jeremy Leighton. You probably have heard of him, he is the most famous director in a long time, but he's also an anal perfectionist. Don't get me wrong; it's an honor that he showed any interest in me at all. I may be sick of Hollywood, but that doesn't make me stupid. He's the best there is, that's got to count for something.

My character, Jamie Atwood is a seventeen year old who is taken from her suburban home life and thrust into the Witness Protection Program, (WPP) after she witnesses the murder of her middle aged neighbor one night. But of course after altering her appearance and being put into a high class family she just so happens to fall in love with her eighteen year old hot neighbor, Will Grayson. She lies to him about who she is and eventually her past comes back and bites her.

Will is being played by "Hollywood heart throb" Evan Andrews. I've met him a few times at random events. He's like everyone else in Hollywood, tall, tan, toned, with brown hair and a killer haircut. He's arrogant, but besides that he's ok. I don't know but the fact that I spend a good amount of time kissing him turns me off to this movie. The action and the horror aspect is awesome, I even have a fight scene. But with Nick, I don't know…

What am I saying? We're just friends, I don't even know if you can call us that. We've known each other for what? Two weeks? Maybe less.

My buzzing phone brings me out of my silent rant, looking I smile.

"Hey Nick." I sit back on my bed abandoning my script and smile a toothy grin.

"Hey Superstar. What's going on in the life of the rich and famous?"

I laugh lightly, "Script reading, Help me!"

I hear Nick's deep laugh from the other side of the phone. I can almost see him smirking, "What? You don't like reading billions of screen play drafts all day long?"

"I'd rather pluck my eyes out." I say groaning, he laughs.

"Well I just called to make sure everything's alright. It seemed pretty heated when I left yesterday."

"Ugh, I'm alright. Lets just say my parents don't see eye to eye."

"I noticed."

A weird silence fell over the phone line. I hated talking about my problems to others like this. I guess that comes from years of 'hold your tongue, don't say anything too personal.' But what scared me was the fact that Nick was one of those people that you felt like you could spill your guts to.

Without thinking I blurted out, "There's a movie premier tonight for that new comedy, and I remember you saying something about it, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I took a deep breath; I managed to babble that all out in one sentence.

"Whoa slow down Superstar, did you just ask me out?" I could hear the smirk and amusement in his voice.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean it doesn't have to be a date. We can go as friends. What ever you want." Ugh stupid! Stupid Miley! You just ruined everything!

"What time do I have to pick you up?" Nick said confidently, cutting me off mid rant.

"It starts at eight, but we need to be there at seven." I smiled.

"I'll pick you up at six thirty then, and we'll go."

"Really?" I could not believe this.

"Yup Superstar, it's a date."

"Great." I could feel the smile covering my face.

"It sure is." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice and somehow that only made my smile grow larger.

I heard a fist pounding on my door as I rolled over on my bed. "Hey Nick, I got to go, someone's here, and I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared."

He chuckled, "Alright Superstar, I'll see tonight."

"Bye." I clicked the off button on the phone and I walked over to my door. Squealing at the sight of my only real Hollywood friend, Demi. Before I could even process the fact that she was back from her trip, I was pulled into a suffocating hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad to see you!" Demi said smiling her larger then life smile.

"Me too Dem, me too."

Grabbing her hand, I pull her into my bedroom, shutting the door behind us. She walks over to my bed, flopping down onto it a dramatic fashion, like always.

"You look happier than the last time I saw you," she says, studying my face closely as I flop down beside her on the bed.

I laugh, my cheeks reddening as I think about Nick.

"What's happened since the last time I was here?" she wiggled her eyebrows leaning towards me.

"Nothing really…" I said in a sing-song voice, and blush even harder, knowing that Demi's going to get it out of me any ways

"You ought to know by know that you can't lie to me."

"Ugh I need more oblivious friends." I dramatically roll over onto my back, looking at the plastic glow in the dark stars that cover my ceiling. My mom doesn't know about that one.

"Too bad you're suck with me sweetie! Now spill!"

"Well, I was running away from the paparazzi, and my mom a few weeks ago. I pretty much found myself in the middle of nowhere and had a mental break down in an ally that involved shoe throwing, and some tears, and once I realized that you were out of town and I was lost I started wandering. Fast forward two hours and I enter this small bar and meet a guy."

A squeal escapes Demi's lips, "DETAILS!" she says bouncing up and down on the bed like a five year old.

I bite down on my lip, trying to think of what to say first. "Well, his name's Nick."

"And? Come on girl! I've been away for a month and I come back and you have a boyfriend, and all you're going to give me is, _his name's Nick?"_ 

"Well he's a few months older then me, he works at that bar that I mentioned. His uncle owns it. He lives with his dad and his little sister Abby. He has a brother too, but they don't talk, and his mom passed away. He lives on the other side of California, out by my Dad's, and his dad is a doctor. He has these gorgeous brown curls and matching brown eyes that you could honestly get lost in. He's annoyingly cocky and refuses to call me anything but _Superstar_. He's just, amazing…"

"He works at a bar? Are you serious?" Demi asks.

I nod my head and her eyes get wide. Out of everything, that's what she picks up on?

"Miley, what are you thinking? You and I both know that he could be using you! You can't trust people like _that. _People unlike _us!_"

"I know it sounds bad but he's a really good guy, and we're only friends, really."

She sighs, "Okay Miles, I believe you. But I can't approve until after I meet him!" She smiles at me, giddy, and starts getting up from the bed.

"Well you'll get to tomorrow because he's my date to your premiere." I say it in an _it's no big deal _type of tone, just knowing it'll cause a bigger reaction from her.

"I can't wait!" Demi squeals then reaches her hand out to me and I look at it questioningly.

"What are you doing?" I ask tentatively. She shakes her head and grabs my hand.

"Helping you up silly, we've got to get ready!" I laugh along with her as I get up from the bed.

She's brought her outfit with her in a bag that is now hanging up on my clothing rack. She walks over to the vanity in my room and plugs in the flat iron and the curling iron. She navigates through my room like it's her own, classic Demi. She tares through my closet tossing me eight dresses. I look at her in horror.

It takes Demi two hours to get ready, and me only about twenty minutes. That's how it's always been, and that's probably how it will always be. Demi just cares more about her looks then I do.

We both stand in front of the mirror when we're finished.

Demi has her hair straighten, with her bangs pulled to the side. She has on slimming, edgy short black dress that looks like it was made for her, and it looks so good. She's wearing a pair of my black heals, that mom bought me, and she couldn't have looked any better.

I on the other hand, for the first time, in a long times feel completely insecure about my looks. I'm wearing a pink polka dot dress with a bubble hem, and dark pink pumps. My hair is slightly curled, and my makeup is minimal, contrasting to Demi's dark eyeliner.

Demi saw my look of hesitation, and smiled. "You look great Mile, and this boy would be blind not to see it."

I smiled at her, "thanks Dems, you look great too."

"Thank you. Well I have to go now so that I don't interrupt any of your time with this Nick guy." She giggles.

"Okay, okay. See you there," She smiles and hugs me before walking out my door. I look around at my room and my closet. Hurricane Demetria has defiantly swept through.

**-XOxoXO-**

"Miss Stewart, Mr. Gray is here." Zelda's voice rings through the house intercom. Thank god my mom isn't here.

I take a deep breath and descend down the spiral hardwood staircase.

"Hey there Superstar, you look great." He's smiling at the bottom of the last step. I have to remind myself to breathe. He looks amazing.

"Hey Nick, you don't look so bad yourself." Understatement of the year, He looks amazing. He's wearing dark jeans, black converse, a red shirt and a black blazer on top. Demi and I took to calling this look the California tuxedo.

Nick laughed, "Abby gets the credit, she said that either I wear this or I wind up on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean very confused."

I laughed and felt all of my nerves go away. I loved and hated how relaxed I could be around Nick, while at the same time he gave me insane butterflies in my stomach just by standing there. "We should get going, earlier we are the less time we have to spend on the red carpet."

"Red carpet?" Nick asked looking unsure.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed.

"What! What's wrong, what hurts, are you ok?" Nick panicked.

"Run!!! Head for the hill, apocalypse! Nick Gray is nervous!!!" I pretended to faint, and then I broke out into hysteric laughter.

"Not cool Superstar, not cool. I thought you were dying or something." Nick looked at me seriously.

I stopped laughing, "I'm sorry, I'm just joking." I felt the size of an ant. After a minute Nick then broke out into hysterics of his own. "Hey! Not funny, I thought you were really mad!"

"Hey now were even, plus the look on your face was priceless." Nick flashed me a cocky smile. Goodbye nervous Nick, I'll miss you dearly.

"Ok, ok come on we have millions of flashing cameras and vulture like reporters waiting for us!" Satisfied with the flicker of panic in Nick's eyes, I pulled him by the hand out of my house.

We took a limo that my mom's assistant arranged for me. I could tell this was all new to Nick and that made me smile. He's one deep good looking breathe of fresh air.

**-XXooXX-**

"Miss Stewart, landing I twenty." Brad called from the driver's seat. Brad has been driving me to all of my events for as long as I could remember. He, like Greg, is always on my side. Brad might not be as vocal about it, but we've come up with codes to help me get around.

"Kay thanks Brad. You ready Nick?" I turned to face him as I could feel the tires slowing as they started to join the line of the limos.

"As long as you're there Superstar." He said smirking as I roll my eyes.

"Ok Lover-Boy lets go." I scooted to the door but stayed put. Nick gave me a questioning glace but I just signaled for him to wait. I counted out loud, "Five, four, three, two, and one."

"Good luck Miss Stewart." Brad said opening the door right on time. I smiled at him and walked into a sea of flashes guiding Nick.

"So this is what it's like huh?" Nick whispered in my ear as we began the walk down the carpet.

"I wish, the reporters come in soon," I groaned.

"Just keep smiling Superstar, and if this ends up being lame, I know a 24 hour ice cream stand a few blocks away." Nick mumbled into my ear wrapping an arm around my waist.

I looked up at him and smiled. He was smirking as per usual, but the intense butterflies caused by his touch could overpower his smirk any day.

"Miley, Miley!!! Over here!" I turned to see the reporter and found myself in inches of his microphone. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hello." I said pleasantly, with a smile that if you knew me well enough you could tell was pure BS.

"Ed Sanders, Celebrity Magazine. So how does it feel being out here to support your friends in this new movie?"

I flashed another fake smile; man I was getting good at those. "Great, amazing, awesome. I really can't wait to see this movie, I know everyone's worked so ridiculously hard on it, and I'm sure it'll pay off."

"Great, great, so I hear you have a new movie in the works? Anything that you can tell us?" I smiled with fake laser-whitened teeth, and a bad spray tan, disgusting.

"No sorry, all I can say is that the script is amazing and I just hope I can live us to my character."

"Oh well," the reporter paused, noticing Nick for what seems like the first time. I took his moment of vulnerability and went for it.

"Well we must be going now, Thank you so much and I hope to see you later." I said in a rushed sweet voice. I then grabbed Nick's hand and moved down further in the line.

I looked back at the reporter for a second and he looked absolutely baffled by my quick exit, Perfect get away if I do say so myself."

"Hey Superstar, you could of let him ask about me, I don't mind." Nick whispered in my ear.

"I know, but I do. I don't want them harassing you, your dad, and Abby. I like being around you, but I don't want you to have to be forced into my life style." I whispered back.

"Well thank you, but seriously, I don't mind if it comes up."

And of course it did. We approached the second to last interviewer and stopped to take photos along the way. It's Kelly again, and I take a deep breath. Kelly is nice in one on ones but on the red carpet she's doesn't miss a thing.

"Ah, next we have miss Smiley Miley. How are you today?" Kelly says shoving the microphone in my face.

"Great Kelly, and you?" I say in a fake sweet heart voice.

"Good, good, now Miley, who's this fine looking man you've got on your arm tonight?" Of course she'd notice.

"Nick Gray, Nice to meet you." Nick says putting his hand out to shake Kelly's. She looks taken back.

"You too, now Miley, you denied having a boy friend not too long ago on my show, is there something you're not telling us?" Kelly looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"No, no, I'm single, Nick's just a really great friend, and we've been hanging out." I say, but I know the fake smile's deteriorating.

"Ah, friend. Ok, sure. Well that's all the time we have for this interview, but I'll keep you all posting on this 'friendship.'" Kelly said winking at the camera, I was mad as I pulled Nick away, god I hate Kelly.

Nick put is arm around my shoulder and side hugged me. Why is it that he's so perfect? He's just amazing. I smile up at him as we make our way to the last reporter, it's Gary White, probably the only reporter that's ever scared me. He's notorious for ruining careers, he's ruthless and he's just plain mean. I feel my breath catch in my throat. Nick looks at me curiously, I just shake my head and we walk over.

"Ah, Miley Stewart, how are you dear?" His voice disgusts me, I feel dirty like I need a shower this instance. He's a scumbag.

"Just great Gary, just great."

"So Miley lets cut to the chase, I saw some pictures of you recently at your dad's house I presume, how was it?" I was wary of his innocent question.

"Good, I love it there."

"Really? Cause I've heard that your dad's a notorious gold digger, but at least he's not a cheating slut like your mother." He said looking at me.

My smile faltered, I looked murderous. "My dad's a great person, you have no right to criticize him." I say through clenched teeth.

"I do believe I have every right Miss Teen Princess, bill of rights sweet heart. But come on, you don't have to lie to us, we all know he's only in touch with you for the money, why else would he only see you when he has to?" That was it the final straw, those words hit a nerve, a big fat ugly nerve.

"HOW DARE YOU!" My nose scrunched up in emotional overload and before I knew what I was doing my hand collided with his cheek, **hard.** "MY FATHER WOULD **NEVER**! HE IS A BILLION TIMES THE PERSON YOU'LL EVER BE AND YOU HAVE NO PLACE QUESTIONING THE CUSTODY AGEEMENT THAT MY PARENTS HAVE. GO FALL OFF A CLIFF, THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE WITH ONE LESS JACK ASS!" I yelled, by now every reporter was scribbling furiously, every camera was snapping photos and every phone was videoing my outburst, but I didn't care. I deserved this outburst, and he deserved that slap, god I wish I could do wayyy worse then slapping him, but I was being steered off of the carpet by a strong arm wrapped around my shoulder. I guess I won't be seeing this movie.

**A/n: **

**TheHeartNeverLies442: Gah! I know it was cut short, but that just means that we're going to try and write more this week. : D anyway Leave reviews please and we'll do our best to update soon! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alltheabove: ****Happy very belated Valentines day! :D haha, i hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**review, review, review! :]**


	8. C7: Shut down completely

**A/n: Hey guys, I know it's been a while and were truly sorry. I, theHeartNeverLies442 just graduated today from 8****th**** grade, so I'll have some free time for a bit(: I will be taking this story on solo for a bit while Alltheabove works some personal things out, but trust me she still loves you all and hopefully will be back soon. Enjoy! I love you all**

"_Shut down completely following any friendly face blindly."_

Nick cut back through the sea of people. He then led me over to the red velvet rope blocking off the people from the red carpet. He opened his phone and sent a quick text to someone. It wasn't until then that he looked at me, I was fuming mad.

"Hey Miley, clam down real quick. On the count of three run and follow me. Got it?" He didn't wait for my answer. "Three, two, one!" He hopped the rope and ran.

I kicked off my shoes and sprinted behind him as fast as my tight dress would let me.

I could hear screams of fans and flashes from reporters as we ran, but Nick and I dogged everything. I felt weightless, like nothing was constricting me. I was so mad. How dare _he!_

I was yelling in my head until Nick and I wound up next to the road in an ally. Memories. We lost the paparazzi somewhere back there. I couldn't really remember, all I knew was that I was running, blindly following Nick.

Nick came to a stop and let out a deep breath. I repeated his actions. "Is it always that bad?" Nick asked tentatively.

"No, usually they have some type of filter." I fumed.

"Shh." Nick whispered pulling me into a hug and begun rubbing my shoulders. "He had no right to say what he did, but he's not worth you getting mad. You know the truth, that's all that matters."

Gosh why are you so freaking perfect?

"I know but, ugh, that guy disgusts me." I mumbled into Nick shoulder.

"Shh. Lets just act like it never happened." Nick soothed tangling his hands in my hair.

I'm not sure how long we stood there. Me melted into Nick's strong protective arms, but the next thing I know a motorbike is pulling up on the curb.

Nick released me and walked to the guy on the bike. "Hey man."

"Hey." Nick and mystery guy did some strange guy fist bump. "So it's true? You actually are on a date with _the_ Miley Stewart?"

Nick laughed. "Don't be a creep Bobby. Miley, this is my friend Bobby, Bobby this is Miley." Bobby was cute, I guess. He had light brown shaggy hair, and was tall. He looked very _High School Quarter Back _like.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled a bit, too worn out to muster a good fake smile, and too upset to try to really smile.

"You too. I thought Nicky Boy here was joking when he said he was out with you. Good to see you aren't a pathological liar bro."

I laughed and so did Nick. "Thanks, man, thanks. So can we have it?" Nick asked.

_Have what?_

"Sure, she's all yours. Nice to meet you Miley, if you need some help keeping this guy in line, just tell me. See you bro." Bobby smiled and fists bumped Nick again. I smiled along this time.

Once Bobby disappeared I looked at Nick. He just smiled and pulled my hand over to the bike. "Oh no Nicholas, I am not getting on _that _thing in_ this_ dress."

"Oh come on. You've defeated evil demons, and completed missions for the FBI and CIA, but you wont get on a motor bike with me?"

"Those were in movies dummy. It wasn't real. And I would very much like to see the light of tomorrow for your information."

"Come on, I promise I wont crash." Nick looked into my eyes and gave me the puppy dog look. I seriously melted on the spot right there. "Fine. But if you crash and I die, I am going to come back to life you kill you."

Nick smiled, "that's a chance I'm willing to take." Then he tossed me a helmet. A lump formed in my throat.

Nick climbed on with ease and I just stood there, barefoot, in a dress, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Come on Superstar. I was out of my comfort zone earlier, now it's your turn." He flashed me a blinding smile.

I rolled my eyes and put on a calm demeanor. I slid the oversized black helmet over my head and mounted the bike. God help me.

Nick kicked off of the sidewalk as I gripped his waist as hard as I possibly could. Surprisingly it was smooth sailing from there. I was scared to death, but it felt great with the wind in my hair.

"Having fun Superstar?" Nick shouted back to me. I just nodded into his back. I could almost see him smirking in front of me. Cocky jerk.

We made a few turns and I think my heart stopped at least eight times before Nick pulled over. I hopped off and looked around. It was dark out now, but not pitch black, I could still make out major details.

"How'd you like that Superstar?" Nick smiled.

"I didn't know you drove a motor cycle." I breathed, noticing that I've been holding my breath the whole ride.

Nick chuckled, "I don't, Bobby does. I just take it for a ride every now and then."

"Oh really, so what other closet talents do you have?"

"Follow me and I might just tell you." He winked and grabbed my hand.

Nick started walking in some unknown direction pulling me along behind him.

"Here we are." Nick said calmly.

"Is this the part where you kill me in a dark ally? Or am I missing something?" I questioned.

Nick chuckled, "No, I'm not planning on killing you. Turn around."

I skeptically looked behind me to see a big front door. I looked at Nick confused.

I could barely see him roll his eyes, and then I felt his hand slip back into mine as he opened the door.

Inside things were a lot brighter. The walls were a welcoming warm red-ish color, and the floors were hard wood. I turned my head to the right to see a huge fireplace with a big-old-looking couch and a few chairs. To the left there was a small light wooden kitchen table with a cereal bowl and newspaper still left open. I turned to Nick.

"Welcome to my house." Nick said with a smile.

**A/n: It's short I know, but I'm going to write more today. This just felt like a good place to leave off. I love you all and I hope you're having a great summer!**


	9. C8: Scream out loud

**A/n: Told you I'd update soon! :D it's TheHeartNeverLies442 solo again for this chapter but I assure you that Alltheabove is still thinking about you all. Keep her in your prayers and she will hopefully be back soon. **

**Disclaimer: ****I own none of the movie names, and places, just the story.**

"_Scream out loud of pure happiness and enjoyment."_

I looked around the once again, the house seemed different now that I knew it was Nick's. It took me a minute to register that he and Abby probably sat on the two big comfy couches all the time, laughing and joking. Or that the newspaper was probably red by Nick's dad while he ate from the now empty cereal bowl that's sitting out. I guess this is what a normal house looks like.

"Wow." I said.

Nick shifted uncomfortably? Really? Wow. "I know it's not much, but it's home." Nick smiled sheepishly.

"No, It's perfect. I love it." I smiled.

"Oh come on, my house could fit on your front porch." Nick said, but I could see his eyes brighten at my comment.

"Yeah, but my house is empty. Your house has soul. I really do like it." I smiled taking his hand back into my own.

"Well then Superstar, would you like a grand tour?" Nick smiled.

"I'd love one."

Nick led me by the hand down a hallway and over to a small staircase. I kept on marveling at how peaceful the house looked.

"That's were we eat, that's where dad cooks cause Goodness knows no one else in this house can," Nick said pointing out room while we walked. "That's the living room that we don't use, that's where Abby sits and annoys me every day." Nick went on making me smile while he pointed out the rooms on the first floor.

It was a small house, but like I said, it has soul.

I followed Nick into the kitchen. "Are you hungry Superstar?" Nick smiled at me before rummaging through the fridge.

"Didn't you just say that you don't cook?"

"No, I said I _can't _cook, but that's never stopped me from trying." Nick smiled as I laughed.

"Why do I get the feeling that you last attempt to cook when very wrong?"

"Well…"

"What did you do?"

"It was only a little fire I swear! The fire man even complemented me on being the first person he's ever see who's been able to set a granola bar on fire."

"Nick!"

"What?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Okay then, what do you think you can manage without burning down your house?" I questioned.

"Well then, that eliminates well…everything. But hey if I burn it all down then at least I'm lucky enough to have a rich superstar friend then aren't I?"

I shoved Nick playfully as we both laughed. "Okay then how about we just have some cereal? I assume you can't burn that?"

"Oh, I could try." Nick smiled mischievously and I rolled my eyes.

I wondered around the kitchen aimlessly until Nick brought over the cereal. "Lets eat in the living room."

"I thought you don't use the living room?"

"They're two, one's in the back. The front one was kind of like my mom's room. We haven't touched it since…" Nick trailed off.

I tuned and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be, it's alright." Nick shook his head and began walking. "Come on."

We entered the back living room and I sat down on one of the two big comfy sofas while Nick turned on the TV and joined me.

We were half way done our Frosted Flakes when I noticed the wall. "What's that?" I pointed.

"What the markings?"

"Yeah, what are they?"

Nick stood up and dragged me with him. I looked at the side of the wall, there were dozens of small pen lines carved into the paint and either an A, N or a J, next to each.

"That's where my dad use to measure Joe, Abby, and me when we were little."

I looked up at Nick utterly confused.

"Don't tell me you never did this?"

"I can honestly say I haven't." I glanced at the markings and then at Nick's shocked face.

"Well then Superstar I think it's about time we changed that." Nick smiled, "Turn around and stand up against the wall."

Nick pulled a pen out of his pocket and slowly reached above my head and drew a small pen line at the top of my skull.

I looked to see the new mark added to the collection that was already on the wall. Nick scribbled down an M next to it.

"There you go Superstar, you own wall measurement." Nick smiled and I looked back at him. Gosh he's perfect.

It was that moment that I realized how close we were. Nick's face was mear inches from mine. So close that our noses almost touched. I looked into his brown eyes, almost getting lost in their chocolate color.

I could feel Nick's face slowly coming closer to mine as I held my breath. All of my sense became hyperactive, while it seemed like the world was slowing down. Our lips were centimeters apart and I closed my eyes.

"Hey Nick!"

Nick pulled away like he just received an electric shock and I stood there stunned.

"In here dad!" Nick called back.

Oh crap his dad. I am so not prepared for this! My heart rate is just now started to slow to normal. But Nick is so perfect. And his smell, gosh I've been the spokes girl for millions of different perfumes but never have I smelled anything that amazing. No! Damn you Miley! He's just a friend! And Mom you kill you if she knew anything about this!

"Hey Nick, It was slow down at the center so they let me skip out early." Nick's dad said unbuttoning his white lab coat to reveal green scrubs. I'm guessing he was in his forties. He had dark hair like Nick's, but his had a little bit of gray to it from age. He also had a nine 'o clock shadow and some laugh lines on his forehead.

"That's good. Um, Dad this is Miley." Nick said lifting a hand towards me.

"Oh, so you're the girl Nick's been hug up about." Nick's dad smiled and I automatically saw the resemblance.

"I guess so." I smiled and glanced at Nick. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Gray." I put my hand out and he shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too Miley, but call me Paul." Then he turned to Nick, "Where's Abby?"

"I dropped her off at Erica's house on the way to meet Miley."

"Oh right. How did the premiere go by the way?"

"Um, not so well. There was an incident with the paparazzi so Miley and I ran away and I brought her here." Nick smiled at me.

"Oh well that's a shame. Are you guys having fun here at least?"

"Yeah, we were just about to put in a movie." Nick said, I glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"Well have fun, I'm going to get some sleep. It was nice meeting you Miley."

"You too Mr. G—I mean Paul."

"Night dad."

After Paul left the room and walked up the stairs Nick tuned to me. "I like your dad, he seems nice."

"Yeah He's a great dad, he just cant be home a lot. He works as a trauma surgeon at the ER down the street. He took over the night shift when my mom passed away."

"Well you're lucky to have a parent like him, you could just tell he loved you."

"I'm sure you're parents love you Miley." Nick said leading us over to the couch.

"I know they do, but they don't really get along as you know, and sometimes I feel like my mom forgets she's my mom and become like my agent."

"Hey it must be hard being the mother of such a famous celebrity." Nick smirked at me.

I laughed then picked up a pillow from behind me and whacked him with it on the head.

"Hey!" Nick said grabbing a pillow and hitting me back.

"Hay it for horses! What you can ride a motorcycle but you cant take a hit in the face with a pillow?"

"Oh you've asked for it now!" Nick said hitting me with a pillow and then tackling me. Before I could even react, he had me pinned underneath him on the couch.

"You asked for it." Nick smirked and then started to tickle me.

"Stop! Stop!" I laughed my obnoxiously loud laugh. "Uncle! Mercy! Stop!" I gasped in between laughter.

"Say I'm the coolest guy in the world and I'll stop." Nick said as he continued to tickle me.

"NEVER!"

Nick's hands went back to tickling me and I continued to laugh. Then all the sudden we rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. "ugh"

It was silent, Nick's hand stopped their attack on my hips and neither of us said anything as we lay tangled in each other's bodies on the floor. Then I looked up at Nick and we made eyes contact and broke out into hysterics.

"Ok, you win." Nick said holding up his hands.

I smiled and untangled our legs. "So how about that movie?" I asked recovering from that last laughing attack.

Nick smiled and walked over to the TV. "Ok what do you want to watch, we have Across the Universe, Fast and Furious, 50 First Dates, and Iron Man."

"Across the Universe! That's my all time favorite movie."

"Alright." Nick said putting in the movie and joining me back on the couch.

We sat side by side until Nick put his arm around my shoulder. Gosh those damn butterflies.

**A/n: this one wasn't too dramatic, and was a bit short I know. But I felt like I needed a cute chapter in here. :D Trust me the heated dramatic stuff it going to come up soon.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! ** **I'll be on the AIM account ****Allheartslies**** all morning if you have questions or if you just want to chat! :D love you all!**

**And REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hello all my lovely readers, I've got some bad news. First off; this isn't an update. Second; for those of you who have been reading my stories for a while now you know that I attend over night camp every summer. That being said, I leave tomorrow for 7 whole weeks.**

**Last year I planned far ahead and had a friend of mine post chapters that I wrote while I was gone, this year I was lazy. I'm sorry.**

**So there will be no updates for the next 7 weeks. When I come back in August though, expect lots of lots chapter before school starts.**

**I'm sorry once again I'll see you all around the middle of August. I love you all and I'll miss you guys. You're the best fans ever!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

** TheHeartNeverLies442**


End file.
